


Lies

by DorkSeverus04



Series: WR in 69 minutes [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, kinda fluff end, unedited and unbeta'd, whiterose 69 minute challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Ruby and Weiss takes a tour around Atlas. Weiss goes down memory lane and is greeted with a horrible memory.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR in 69 minutes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Lies

“Come on, Weiss! Doesn’t this feel like old times?” Ruby grinned as she walked ahead of Weiss, towards the CCT. The young leader looked up in awe at the tower. “This looks almost as big as the one back at Beacon!”

Weiss gave a small smile as she walked after her partner, suggesting to show Ruby and the others around Atlas. Everyone, but Ruby, came up with an excuse to leave them alone. 

Of course Weiss was suspicious about their intentions, but figured that Nora wanted to learn a few things and/or train with Elm while Ren kept an eye on her. Yang and Blake wanted to relax in the dorm room and probably wanted to talk about their relationship now (Something Weiss wouldn’t admit that she felt jealous of). Jaune and Oscar seemed to be getting along after the former apologized to the younger man and were training together which was surprising to everyone.

“Thanks for showing me around, Weiss!” Ruby slowed her pace so that she could walk beside her partner then chuckled at a memory. 

“Dare I ask what you’re chuckling at, Ruby Rose?” Weiss raised a brow as she walked besides Ruby, missing how carefree the young leader could be sometimes. 

“Oh you know…” She chuckled as she cleared her throat and spoke in a mocking tone. “ _Oh look at me. My name’s Weiss. I know facts_ . _I’m rich._ ”

“You little…! _Quit being a pest!_ ” Weiss couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

When things were carefree and the only thing that she had to worry about was catching Ruby up to the rest of them because she skipped two years of school. She rather enjoyed tutoring Ruby as it served as a review session for herself and she liked spending time with her partner. 

Reality quickly caught up to her when she remembered what happened almost immediately after they arrived at the CCT. “...Ruby, we’re partners… rig-”

“Ruby!” Penny smiled as she lunged at Ruby. “Oh hello, Weiss. What are you two doing here?”

“Weiss was showing me around.” Ruby smiled at Penny, not noticing the look that Weiss was giving them.

Weiss bit her lip. Yep, this was _too_ familiar. She felt her heart being squeezed so tight that it hurt to breathe but she managed to push that feeling away by the time Ruby looked back at her. 

“Hey Weiss! Penny says that there’s a good restaurant near here! Let’s go!” Ruby smiled and offered her hand towards her.

“You two can go on ahead. I think Winter’s calling me.” Weiss pulled out her scroll but hid it in a way so that Ruby couldn’t see if she was lying.

“Oh… All right.” Ruby frowned. “Should we wait for you?”

Weiss shook her head. “It shouldn’t take too long. Just give me a few minutes.”

“Ok…” Ruby whimpered as Penny pulled her away. 

Weiss took a deep breath as her left hand went to her right wrist, gripping it tightly to stop the throbbing feeling she had. She took another deep breath to stop herself from shaking before she deemed herself calm enough to spend time with Ruby and Penny.

She was fine with the android. She really was. But she couldn’t help but feel like Penny was taking Ruby away somewhere. Someplace further away where Weiss couldn’t reach her.

Weiss shook her head. She hadn’t seen Ruby this happy in so long. She was glad to see her partner have some of her cheerfulness back. She should be happy for her partner.

Forcing a smile, she rounded the corner and saw Penny and Ruby laughing together. She hid behind the wall and leaned onto it when her heart felt like it was being squeezed again and her wrists throbbed. Weiss took slow deep breaths to calm herself down but found some tears falling from her eyes. 

Thinking of her partner's happiness and ignoring how jealous Penny seemed to make Ruby smile, the ex-heiress quickly wiped her tears away and decided to just leave Ruby with Penny. It’s been so long since Ruby last seen Penny, the former was last seen _dead_. Penny was alive now! And Ruby was happy to see her again. That was all that mattered to her. 

Once she was half way back to the Academy, she sent a message to Ruby saying where she was before flopping onto her bed. She didn’t care to bother her clothes since she was the only one in the room and curled into a tight ball. She took slow breaths to dull the pain and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

About an hour later, Ruby came back into the room and saw her partner laying on bed with her back facing towards her. Sighing in relief to see that she was safe, the young leader made her way towards Weiss and frowned at the sight. 

Weiss looked like she was in pain. Her left hand clutching her right side, the same place she was impaled weeks ago, and her face had tear stains. Ruby sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for the ex-heiress but stopped when Weiss shifted in her sleep.

“Ruby… don’t go...” Weiss turned but Ruby placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Shh, it’s ok. I’m not going anywhere.” Ruby promised and scooted closer to kiss her head. 

“Don’t take her away… please…” Weiss pleaded. “P-Penny… no…”

Ruby blinked. What was Weiss dreaming about? “Weiss?”

“Don’t take Ruby away...” Weiss whimpered in her sleep. 

Ruby stared at Weiss. She was having a nightmare of Penny taking her away? For what reason? Frowning, Ruby moved onto the bed with Weiss and carefully wrapped her arms around her. 

“Weiss, it’s just a dream. I’m not going anywhere. No one’s taking me away from you.” Ruby whispered into her ear and nuzzled her head. 

_I love you too much to let you go like this._

Weiss relaxed into Ruby’s arm, drifting off into a more peaceful dream. “...Love you…”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You can tell when I kinda gave up 'cause mind was dying of trying to think of what to write and still not that great with fluff. Hoped that y'all enjoyed it though! (May or may not rewrite/use this for a future idea)


End file.
